It is known that anionic surfactants can be usefully employed alone or in conjunction with nonionic surfactants, such as amine oxides, in claning compositions, such as laundry detergents and hard surface cleaners. Since the presence of divalent ions, particularly calcium in the water may cause anionic surfactants to be precipitated from solution before the cleaning process is complete, they are conventionally used together with detergent builders, such as sodium tripolyphosphate, zeolite A, or other aluminosilicate, to minimize the precipitation.
In order to be most effective, the builders generally have to function adequately in the first two minutes of detergent use. Phosphate builders sequester divalent ions quickly enough to be satisfactory in this regard, but zeolite builders require a longer time to effect adequate sequestration, especially at the lower wash temperatures (30-40.degree. C.) frequently used today. It would be desirable to increase the divalent ion sequestration rate of zeolite builders.